Drawn to Life 2: The Epilogue
by Pokepal Karai Natsume
Summary: An epilogue to Drawn to Life: The Next Chapter. Some said there should have been more. And there was...


**Disclaimer: I do not own Drawn to Life nor do I claim to.**

**Warning: The beginning of this contains spoilers to the ending of Drawn to Life: The Next Chapter.**

**Why did I write this? Well, some people don't like the way Drawn to Life: The Next Chapter abruptly ends, and the way it ended. I for one, say there should have been more to it then that. And so, I have written an epilogue to the story. To all who are reading, I hope you like it. **

Drawn to Life: The Next Chapter Epilogue…

_Did we really do the right thing?_

_Was it worth it to put our lives on the line for one person?_

_Yes Jowee. You know we did the right thing. Now we have to finish what we started here._

"Please!" Mike cried, turning to the Raposa around him. "Tell me what it is Wilfre showed you to make you do this!"

"You." Mari answered. "He showed us, you, Mike."

Suddenly all of the Raposa around Mike vanished, and he was left all alone in the world. He turned to see Heather run up to him. She hadn't disappeared yet. But then, suddenly, she was gone too. Then, the world around him disappeared, and he suddenly found himself in a dark void. He could hear a voice, but he couldn't quite make out what it said the first time. Then, he heard clearly the words, "God, please just bring my little brother back to me."

Slowly, Mike opened his eyes. He was no longer in the world of the Raposa, but sitting up in a hospital bed. Suddenly a girl with bandages covering the left side of her face ran up to him and embraced him in a hug. "Mike! You're awake!"

"Heather?" Mike asked.

She slightly nodded. "It's going to be okay Mike. It's going to be okay."

**One Week Later…**

Mike was released from the hospital, and able to go home with his family. Throughout the entire week, he'd kept close to him the dolls of Mari and Jowee that had been sitting on the hospital window the entire time he was there. When he was finally able to go home, he started wondering more about what had happened to him.

"Could it have all been a dream? Everyone? Everything? Wilfre? The villages and the problems they faced. Did I really make all of it up?"

He was in his room, staring at the Mari and Jowee dolls. "I can remember them with these, but, it seems kind of silly if they never existed. No… they had to have. I... I couldn't have made it all up!"

_You didn't Mike. You didn't. However, due to the accident, you winded up in the world of the Raposa. They became part of your subconscious, and you became part of their world. They may have disappeared when you awakened, but I assure you, they are not gone. _

Mike jumped at the sound of the voice. Then he realized who it was. "C…Creator?! But I thought that…."

_I can exist in this world as well Mike. However, I watch over the world of the Raposa._

"Wait," Mike said. "So when I woke up, they didn't die?"

_No. I can assure you that all of them are doing well._

"Will I ever see them again?"

_Yes. I am certain that someday you will. _

**Raposa Village…**

Just as all of the Raposa began disappearing, Jowee whispered something. "Mari, I love you."

Mari thought she had heard Jowee say something, but then the entire world faded into darkness.

**Later…**

"Mari. Mari wake up!"

Mari awoke to find herself in Jowee's arms. "Jowee? We're….we're alive?"

Jowee nodded. "I'm not sure how. I woke up a few minutes ago."

Mari stood and looked around. They were in the Creation Hall of their old village. "And… the others?"

"They were up before me," Jowee answered. "They got pretty excited that, you know, we didn't die."

"Wait!" Mari said, suddenly beginning to panic. "But, if we're alive, that means we failed! Mike is still…."

_No. You did not fail. Mike is okay now, and is doing well in his own world. This world is your world. _

"Creator… but… how?" Mari asked.

_Despite what you have found, Mike did not create you. You are not merely figments of his imagination._ _This world became intertwined with Mike's subconscious when part of his spirit arrived in this world. When he awoke, it caused a separation. That is why, you all had disappeared. The separation occurred within seconds. This world was in no way harmed in the process. _

"Hey." Jowee said, looking around. "Did the hero have to leave then?"

_You no longer need the hero. However, I will allow this one to stay. _

"ALRIGHT!" Jowee yelled. He had become good pals with the hero throughout their journey. He was glad that the hero could stay. Jowee suddenly felt a tap on his shoulder, and turned to Mari.

"Jowee," She said, looking to the ground. "Earlier, when we were disappearing. You said something to me."

"Oh that!" Jowee said, suddenly remembering it and turning beat red. "Well um… you see Mari, the thing is that I…."

Mari suddenly hugged him. "I love you too Jowee."

Jowee was taken by surprise for a second. He hugged her back. "Mari…."

Mari then released Jowee, but grabbed his hand and stared upwards. "Will we ever see Mike again, Creator?"

_Someday you will. _

Mari smiled at Jowee. "Come on then! Let's go see everyone!"

Jowee nodded, and the two of them ran out of the Creation Hall together, still holding hands.

**The End. **

**Or is it…?**


End file.
